


Night Terror

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [35]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's up for some nocturnal comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

He heard quiet sobs, and it broke his heart.

She was half asleep, in the grips of a powerful nightmare. Someday he would ask what she dreamt about.

Gently, hoping she would return to slumber, he stroked her back, knowing she would not appreciate it if she knew what he was doing.

Her eyes opened fully then, and he braced for protest. Instead, she uttered his name, and then a plaintive request: "Hug! Please!"

His heart broke again as he gathered her into his arms.

Just then, Kathryn appeared in the doorway. "You spoil her, Chakotay."

He smiled. "I know."


End file.
